


I'm Not The ONLY ONE-Am I?

by lila_luscious1



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Fitzsimmons (fandom), Mackelena (fandom), Quakerider (fandom)
Genre: Ex Sex, F/M, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Longing, Love, Love Confessions, Past Relationship(s), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-12 13:00:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19946575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/pseuds/lila_luscious1
Summary: The truth is many times the hardest thing to TELL-and the hardest thing to ACCEPT





	1. O, FITZ!

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 1-Fitzsimmons  
> Chapter 2-Fitzsimmons  
> Chapter 3-Yo Yo and Keller  
> Chapter 4-Yo Yo and Mack  
> Chapter 5-Fitzsimmons (explicit)  
> Chapter 6-Daisy and Trip (explicit)  
> Chapter 7-May and Coulson

"Simmons-I want to know what this means-these bits about this WILL DANIELS person-the one stranded with you on Maveth."

"I do hope you've not been rifling through my things, Fitz."

" 'SALVAGING' much needed parts from a tablet of yours and coming across some private thoughts of yours quite by accident is how  
I'd put it-doesn't answer my question, does it?"

(BIG SIGH)..."Fitz...I was stranded there for YEARS-nearly SEVEN, to be exact-by pure bloody luck we found each other, and he was  
very helpful to me all that time. Yes, a romance developed, and yes, I wrote down a few thoughts concerning our time on Maveth:  
PRIVATE THOUGHTS, Fitz; NOTHING to do with US."

"I'm off to update Mack...I've more questions about this later, Jemma...I'm back soon.

"Oh, FITZ!"


	2. O, FITZ! (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz returns, with more questions about Will Daniels-Simmons responds with questions about AIDA

Simmons barely restrains herself until Fitz is safely inside their shared quarters, before hitting him broadside with a question of her own: "You have questions about Will; I have questions about AIDA!"

"AIDA!??-how the fuck did we get onto Aida? I was asking about Will..."Fitz is right puzzled.

"I submit that your feelings for Aida were just as strong, just as REAL-as those I felt for Will-the main thing is that WE'RE HERE,  
TOGETHER-you and I...that's all that matters, isn't it?"

"Leave Will and Aida in the past," Fitz murmurs, thoughtfully.

"HELL yes," Jemma quickly concurs.


	3. I'm SO SORRY...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo Yo and Keller-imagine that Keller was never "SHRIKED",  
> Imagine that Mack (at long last) comes to his senses...  
> 

Keller: I know why you're here...I saw you coming out of Mack's early this morning

Yo Yo: I'm sorry...I didn't mean for you to find out that way

Keller: Find out what, exactly? That I'm not the only one sharing your bed?

YoYo: That's NOT how it was, Keller...Mack admitted he made a mistake with us, breaking he and I up, I mean-he asked  
for another chance-and I spent the night with him. I LOVE HIM, Keller. He's in my BLOOD, MY BONES...MY ORGANS...you and he aren't  
'sharing', because, as you've already figured out, I'm here to...say goodbye-at least to our (she gestures, indicating the two of them) romantic relationship.  
Mack and I are back together, and all that I can offer you now is friendship

Keller: I need to be alone now, if you don't mind

YoYo: I understand


	4. I LOVE YOU-HONESTLY

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 4 Yo Yo and Mack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I HONESTLY LOVE YOU: Olivia Newton John
> 
> I love you...I honestly love you

Mack and Elena split time between each one or the other's quarters-this night, they spend in Elena's...

Lying close to him, Elena whispers into his ear: "Escucha...."

[Olivia Newton John sings: I love you...I honestly love you...You don't have to answer-I see it in your eyes  
Maybe it was better left unsaid-This is pure and simple And you should realize-That it's coming from my heart and not my head

I love you...I honestly love you...]

"You believe that?", she asks (it's more a statement than a question. "I do," he responds.

[I love you...I honestly love you...I honestly love you]

"Sinceramente-Completamente-Eternamente-Te Amo, Director."

"Lo se," is the husky reply...their lips meet, engulf, MELD...as if by a soldering gun...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPANISH TRANSLATION: 
> 
> Escucha: Listen  
> Sinceramente-Completamente-Eternamente-Te Amo:  
> Sincerley-Completley-Eternally-I Love You  
> Lo Se: I know


	5. WTF, Jemma??!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 5-Fitzsimmons (explicit)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It gets a bit NASTY in Fitzsimmons' quarters
> 
> SOUL KISS-OLIVIA NEWTON JOHN
> 
> [Soul kiss  
> You left me dreaming  
> Now I wonder are things just what they seem  
> Well, I get down on my knees (and beg you, baby)  
> Get down on my knees]

Simmons clamps down, HARD, on Fitz' 'in-stroke', causing him to sputter indignantly (and somewhat incoherently) "WTF, Jem-mma!"

"Just making sure I have your FULL ATTENTION, Husband," the beautiful Brit cackles maliciously, behind a wicked grin.

"LET GO, wil-wi-willya," Fitz stammers, completing his original, deeply probing thrust, Jemma's is very tight and gripping his dick tighter than any  
masturbatory fist.

[Soul kiss-You left me hoping-Now I wonder is the door still open Well, I get down on my knees (and beg you, baby Get down on my kneeeees]

His pace increases the pace, and Jemma's moans and groans are much louder. Fitz fucks The auburn-haired with full force, a little payback for her insolence  
from before. His testicles make a pat sound when they strike her pert, rounded bottom...just as he's about to climax, her moans turn into shrieks of pleasure...  
he times it JUST RIGHT so that hey cum TOGETHER...

A few happy tears escape Jemma's eyes as gazes up into the eyes of her Sottish Lover.

"You Silly Bear, you, she whispers, you're well aware that you ARE THE ONLY ONE."


	6. IS THIS REALLY WHAT YOU WANT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trip wants to define his and Daisy's relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *explicit sex*

From his teens until his middle twenties, Antoine "Trip" Triplett is known as "player", a Man renowned as for his ability to attract  
and bed the most attractive Women available. Since meeting, and beginning a romantic relationship with Daisy (whom he still refers to as  
'Skye'), he has abandoned his playboy persona, and dedicates all of his limited spare time to the pretty Eurasian SHIELD Agent.  
Since tending her injuries during the assault at The Guest House, the two established an immediate bond, and have been inseparable since.

SHIELD Agents live with expectation of death at all times, and for this reason he's been somewhat hesitant to push for a deeper relationship  
with Skye. For her part, Trip's lover and friend makes it clear that she has his back,always and with no reservations. This night, as they  
lie together after showering (their vigorous and quite rigorous sex bouts leave both slick with sweat, and always require a long shower before  
retiring for the night); Trip's long and experienced "trigger finger" gently and expertly revolves deep within Skye's honey-pot, now sticky again  
after the thorough washing they've both given it. Her warm wetness seems to clutch at that swirling digit, and the lovely honey-blonde gasps and cries-out  
when it curls up and in, seeking her g-spot. "GAWD, TRIP!," she barks, as he adds his thumb to the action, rubbing and gliding over the hard button of her clitoris,  
until blessed relief blasts through her core...

"Jesus, Trip," Skye huffs. "You're incredible! Fuck...give me a minute, and I'll return the favor."

"I'm good, Hon, I'll take that offer in the morning, though-we need to go nite-nite."

"If you're sure," she responds, and when he nods, she slides from the bed to shower again. Stopping at the door to the bathroom,  
she turns and says," I'm crazy about you, Antoine Triplett. I'm starting to love you, if you don't watch it."

Trip winks at her, blows a kiss, and turns on his side, facing the wall.


End file.
